A little Melody for you
by KingSoren
Summary: Truc tout guimauve qui m'est passé par la tête en jouant du piano et écrit en une heure... tres leger Kuro x Fye à la fin. Une chanson est bien plus qu'une simple suite de notes jouées à la suite...


Un son entêtant s'éleva soudain dans la maison, se répercutant dans le silence de la pièce comme un écho sur le flanc des montagnes. Les enfants et la peluche étaient sortis pour visités la ville, Fye et Kurogane étaient restés dans la maison. Il n'y avait pas de plume en ce moment, mais ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour y rester un certain temps, pour récupérer.

Kurogane descendit les escaliers, sortit de sa méditation par cette mélodie harmonieuse, et s'arrêta à la porte du salon, observant la personne qui s'y trouvait. Fye était assis devant un grand piano à queue, ses doigts parcourant agilement le clavier, les yeux fermés comme s'il faisait corps avec la musique.

_Long time ago_

_A melody was played _

Puis soudain, le blond s'arrêta de jouer, et dirigea son regard vers le brun, qui ne cessait de le regarder.

-"Je t'ai dérangé?" demanda Fye. Le ninja fit non de la tête.

-"Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer" dit-il en désignant le piano d'un signe de tête.

-"Oh, ça remonte à loin." répondit-il en caressant doucement les touches. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague, comme se rappelant de lointains souvenirs. "J'ai appris lorsque j'étais lorsque j'étais jeune. Mais je ne n'aie plus que des restes, voila bien des années que je n'avais pas joué."

-"Peut-être, mais tout de même, tu joues bien."

_Who tell the story of two person_

_truly loving each other_

Fye parut surprise de sa Remarque. Mais le ninja ne disait pas ça pour plaisanter. Il avait souvent croisé, et écouté à la cours de Tomoyo de nombreux musiciens, et tous plus ou moins doués. Et Fye jouait bien, il savait de quoi il parlait.

-"Tu veux que je te joue quelque chose?" demanda soudainement Fye. Kurogane vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil derrière le mage.

-"Vas-y"

_Sharing their life, their heart_

_Living in tenderness_

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te joue comme morceau?"

-"Ce que tu veux." Kurogane se tut un instant avant de continuer. "Les morceaux que tu joues reflètent tous une partie de toi-même. Il est impossible à une personne de jouer un air dans lequel il n'arrive pas à s'impliquer."

Fye écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à de telles paroles de son compagnon.

-"Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissait en musique, Kuro-chan!" dit-il avant de se retourner vers son piano.

-"On a tous une part de secret." souffla Kurogane.

_Listening each other_

_Trusting each other_

Fye commença à jouer, une mélodie douce, tendre. Et en même temps, tellement profonde. Kurogane ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la musique qui sortait du piano, perdant conscience de lui-même. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la dernière note ne résonne dans la pièce, laissant à nouveau place au silence. Et rien ne bougea pendant encore quelques instants.

_Until the day one of them dies_

_from a rare disease_

Intrigué par le silence de son compagnon, Fye se retourna pour se rendre compte que le ninja, les yeux fermés et la respiration profonde, semblait être tombé dans l'inconscience.

-"Kurogane?" appela t'il doucement en s'approchant de lui. Le ninja ouvrit doucement les yeux, et le regarda un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-"Pourquoi es-tu si triste?" interrogea le ninja.

_And the lover letting alone_

_began to travel across the world_

Fye lui lança un regard incompréhensif.

-Je ne suis pas triste. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça?"

-"Ta musique. Ta musique est triste, et toi aussi, à travers elle." Le blond secoua doucement la tête.

-"Ce n'est pas moi, mais le morceau en lui-même qui est triste."

-"Il ne le serait pas s'il était joué par une personne heureuse, car elle n'aurait pas la même implication, les sentiments mis dans son interprétations ne serait pas les mêmes."

_And each time the wind blew_

_he just sang_

Le mage se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

-"Je ne suis pas triste." murmura t'il à nouveau. Il sentit le brun pousser un soupir.

-"Tu n'es pas fatigué?" demanda t'il. "De te cacher ainsi?" Le blond vint se blottir contre lui, comme un chat à la recherche de caresse.

-"Tu es le seul…… qui arrive à le distinguer." Il ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements de cœur de son compagnon, réguliers, apaisants…

_Cause he knew the wind_

_will carry his feeling_

Le brun déposa un baiser sur son front.

-"Parce que je t'aime."


End file.
